Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-290905 discloses a technique of safely and reliably transferring contents.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-290905 discloses a digital broadcast reception apparatus and an information recording/reproduction apparatus, which can execute reliable transfer (copy and erase of original data) of a transport stream to an external storage device and prevent data from being copied halfway.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-319227 discloses that “Copy One Generation” literally indicates permitting to copy information of one generation, unlike “Copy Once” that permits copy only once, and a user can simultaneously record a content of “copy one generation” in two apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-146378 discloses a “digital broadcast system that enables saving and viewing of unrecordable digital broadcast data”.